Spike (MLP)/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 1 Spike_carrying_gift_box_to_Twilight's_house_S1E01.png Spike_It_was_a_gift_for_Moondancer_S1E01.png Twilight_pulls_desired_book_from_Spike's_grasp_S1E01.png Twilight_asks_Spike_to_take_a_note_S1E01.png Spike_Sending_Scroll_S1E1.png Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png Pinkie Pie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png Applejack_greets_Twilight_S1E1.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Minuette_both_ends_(and_first_Derpy)_S1E01.png Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Celestia_assigning_new_mission_for_Twilight_S1E02.png The Ticket Master Twilight_Sparkle_overjoyed_about_tickets_S1E03.png|Spike holding the two tickets. Twilight_laughing_at_Spike's_outfit_S01E03.png Rainbow_Dash,_Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_taking_their_tickets_S01E03.png Applebuck Season 5_main_ponies_and_Spike_S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Spike_hiccuping_scrolls_away_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_confronts_Gilda_S1E05.png Boast Busters Twilight_gives_Spike_a_mustache_S1E06.png Spike_Pointing_At_Chart_S1E6.png|Spike with a mustache. Spike_amazed_by_Twilight's_magic_S1E06.png Twilight_And_Spike_S1E6.png Crowd_gathers_around_stage_S1E06.png Pinkie_Pie_in_crowd_S01E06.png Spike_confronting_Snips_and_Snails_S1E06.png Sweet_Mustaches_S1E6.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight_singing_with_Spike_on_her_back_S1E11.png Twilight and Spike at song's big finish S1E11.png Spike_chuckling_frozen_lake_S1E11.png Applejack wary of Twilight's sudden strength S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png The Show Stoppers Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png Twist Talent Show S1E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Manly_Spike_stood_holding_sword_S1E19.png Over a Barrel Spike speaks to Rainbow and Pinkie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike_egg_close-up_S1E23.png|Spike as an egg before being hatched Princess_Celestia_Spike_Twilight's_Power_S1E23.png Baby_Spike_turns_back_to_normal_S1E23.png|Spike as a baby Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike_'Got_it!'_S1E24.png Spike_burning_the_quill_S1E24.png Spike_crying_S1E24.png Could_it_get_any_worse_S1E24.png Green_dragon_confronting_Spike_S1E24.png Spike_and_Twilight_hugging_S01E24.png Spike_writing_a_letter_to_the_Princess_S1E24.png Party of One Spike_ready_to_eat_the_gems_S1E25.png Spike_admiring_himself_in_a_mirror_S1E25.png Season 2 Secret of My Excess Spike_loves_his_Fire_ruby_S2E10.png Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png Pinkie_Pie_Happy_birthday!_S2E10.png Spike_dumbfounded_S2E10.png Rarity_&_Spike_Awwww_S2E10.png Pinkie_Pie_your_birthday_S2E10.png Spike_yeah!_S2E10.png Spike_becoming_greedy_S2E10.png Spike_inspecting_self_S2E10.png Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png Spike_king_of_the_hill_S2E10.png Spike_grown_up_S2E10.png|Spike after growing through greed 22341 safe rarity spike animated kissing fire-ruby secret-of-my-excess.gif It's About Time Guard S2E20.png Dragon Quest Rarity_and_Spike_S2E21.png Rarity_stroking_Spike's_spine_S2E21.png Garble_holds_Spike_upside_down_S02E21.png Spike_and_Peewee_S2E21.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Spike_and_the_rings_S2E26.png Spike_and_Sweetie_Belle_partying_S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png Season 3 The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight and Spikewhat have I done S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Final Chorus S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Human_Rarity_and_dog_Spike_EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Season 4 Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Spike_and_Snips_sees_CMC_S4E19.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_feel_disappointed_S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Equestria Games Cadance_with_hoof_around_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_engulfs_frozen_cloud_in_fire_S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Daily: Rainbow Rocks Twilight standing up EG2.png Sunset_holding_Spike_EG2.png Sunset_and_Spike_wish_the_Rainbooms_luck_EG2.png Season 5 Castle Sweet Castle A teary-eyed Spike hugging a sad Twilight S5E3.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord asks Spike.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Slice of Life Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Cadance trusting Spike S5E10.png Princess Cadance greeting Spike S5E10.png Amending Fences 7a0fbc7063bdc25486d4bc314374705c6a59fcd2 hq.jpg|Spike with Twilight and her old friends Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png What About Discord? Twilight, Spike, Rainbow and Discord (S5E22).png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png Twilight, Spike and Pinkie.png Zecora it ties the room together S5E22.png Spike --guess you had to be there-- S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Twilight_teleports_behind_Nightmare_Moon_S5E26.png Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png Starlight puts her hoof on Twilight's hoof S5E26.png The cutie remark part 2 snapshot 17 01 by djdavid98-d9j2epq.png Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Spike_this_is_going_to_be_a_royal_Crystalling_S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Starlight_looking_at_Spike_hugging_her_S6E2.png Gauntlet of Fire Ember puts her hand on Spike's head S6E5.png Spike_thanking_and_winking_at_Princess_Ember_S6E5.png Ember lightly shaking Spike's finger S6E5.png Dragon Lord Spike standing tall S6E5.png|Spike with the bloodstone scepter. Ember_blushing_and_patting_Spike's_head_S6E5.png 28 Pranks Later Twilight annoyed; Spike embarrassed S6E15.png The Times They Are A Changeling Twilight_Sparkle_reunites_with_Flurry_Heart_S6E16.png Thorax smiling.png Thorax with Spike.png Princess_Cadance_approaching_Crystal_Hoof_S6E16.png Spike standing up for Thorax S6E16.png Spike_sings_I_was_nothing_but_wrong_S6E16.png|Spike singing Dungeons & Discords Friends in train station.png Spike and Big McIntosh approach Discord S6E17.png Discord_hugging_Big_McIntosh_and_Spike_S6E17.png Discord -don't you laugh at me, Big Mac!- S6E17.png Spike_and_Mac_inside_Ogres_&_Oubliettes_S6E17.png Tiny Discord appears on Garbunkle's nose S6E17.png Spike and Big Mac look at ashamed Discord S6E17.png Spike glad that Discord is leaving S6E17.png Discord apologizes to Spike and Big Mac S6E17.png Garbuckle_zapping_a_skeleton_puppet_S6E17.png Discord, Big Mac and Spike LARPing S6E17.png Discord looking back at Fluttershy S6E17.png Discord and friends about to battle S6E17.png Discord, Spike, Big Mac, RD, and Pinkie jump into action S6E17.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png|Spike captured. Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Spike_greets_Starlight_at_her_bedroom_door_S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in second simulation S7E1.png Celestia_comforting_Twilight_and_Spike_S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png|Spike's cameo in a photo. All Bottled Up Mane_Six,_Starlight,_Trixie,_and_Spike_at_the_train_station_S7E2.png Trixie_and_Starlight_filled_with_pride_S7E2.png Trixie_just_kidding_S7E2.png Trixie_calls_out_to_Twilight_on_the_train_S7E2.png A Flurry of Emotions Twilight_and_Spike_look_uncertain_at_each_other_S7E3.png Flurry_magically_pushing_the_cart_forward_S7E3.png Twilight_glares_disappointedly_at_Flurry_Heart_S7E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_scolding_Flurry_Heart_S7E3.png Flurry_Heart_starts_crying_S7E3.png Flurry_Heart_makes_another_magic_barrier_S7E3.png A Royal Problem Starlight excited to be summoned by the map S7E10.png Triple Threat Spike hugging Princess Ember S7E15.png Ember uncomfortable with Spike's hug S7E15.png Princess Ember pats Spike on the head S7E15.png Princess Ember shakes Starlight Glimmer's hoof S7E15.png Princess Ember 'you know what us dragons say ' S7E15 (1).png Princess Ember 'push past the pain! ' S7E15 (1).png Starlight Glimmer likes Princess Ember S7E15.png Spike, Princess Ember, and Thorax laughing together S7E15.png Shadow Play - Part 1 Spike_unenthusiastically_bumps_Sunburst's_hoof_S7E25.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Spike_hear_Garble's_voice_S7E25.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Spike_looking_hopeful_S7E25.png Netitus_glowing_on_Rainbow_Dash's_hooves_S7E25.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png My Little Pony The Movie Glamour_photo_of_Twilight_and_Spike_MLPTM.png Twilight Judging the Apple Family's Pies.png MLP Movie.png|"We are all behind you, Twilight" Spike joins in the adventure Spike_-who_you_calling_a_gecko-_MLPTM.png|Spike insulted for being called a gecko Spike_scowling_jealously_at_Capper_MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane_Six_gasping_in_shock_at_the_parrots_MLPTM.png Main_ponies_and_Spike_dressed_as_pirates_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_enter_Seaquestria_MLPTM.png Spike_turned_into_a_pufferfish_MLPTM.png Spike_the_Pufferfish_dancing_with_the_fish_MLPTM.png Spike_captured_by_a_Storm_Creature_MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Spike_smiling_slyly_at_Capper_MLPTM.png Capper_using_Spike_as_a_flamethrower_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_forming_a_chain_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_in_a_group_hug_MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike Fearfully Gathered Together.png Twilight Smiling as her Friends look Shocked.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Spike_announcing_Songbird_Serenade_MLPTM.png Pinkie_shouting_in_complete_happiness_MLPTM.png Spike embarrassed at Captain Celaeno MLPTM.jpg Spike_drumming_on_Shelly_and_Sheldon_(film_version)_MLPTM.png Spike_showing_his_moves_MLPTM.jpg Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_EEA's_chamber_S8E1.png Spike hugging Princess Ember S8E1.png Starlight Glimmer and Spike organizing S8E1.png Spike_and_Ember_having_fun_at_the_party_S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_exerting_his_authority_S8E2.png Neighsay_'the_school_was_disorganized_'_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Horse Play Princess Celestia getting very excited S8E7.png Twilight, Spike, and Celestia look at stained glass S8E7.png Twilight_the_sets,_the_props,_the_outfits_S8E7.png Spike_the_play_choreographer_S8E7.png|Spike in a director's outfit Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Non-Compete Clause Spike_holding_Fluttershy's_photograph_S8E9.png The Break Up Break Down Discord speaks to Spike (Season 8).png Discord with Spike (S8E10).png Spike_sees_Discord_not_paying_attention_S8E10.png Discord taking notes in the bushes S8E10.png Big_Mac_and_Spike_start_to_get_concerned_S8E10.png Spike did not like what Discord said..png Discord and Spike warp to Mac and Skellinore S8E10.png Spike and Discord in Ponyville at night S8E10.png Discord_snaps_his_fingers_one_last_time_S8E10.png Molt Down Rarity_the_way_to_the_phoenix_nests_S8E11.png Spike_and_Peewee_sharing_a_hug_S8E11.png|Spike reunites with Peewee Spike_looking_at_his_mirror_reflection_S8E11.png|Spike with itchy scales Smolder_mentions_tatzlwurms_and_hydras_S8E11.png Zecora_the_smell_is_the_most_likely_cause_S8E11.png Spike_in_a_stone_cocoon_S8E11.png|Spike in a cucoon Spike_emerges_with_a_pair_of_wings_S8E11.png Spike_flying_with_more_confidence_S8E11.png Spike_flying_to_the_rescue_S8E11.png Spike_pounding_his_chest_S8E11.png Spike_breathing_fire_on_the_roc_S8E11.png|Spike blows fire on the roc Twilight_and_Spike_carry_friends_to_safety_S8E11.png Twilight asking Spike about the molt S8E11.png Spike_I_wish_I_could_stop_it_S8E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_hugging_S8E11.png Spike_joyfully_flies_through_the_air_S8E11.png Spike_modeling_Rarity's_phoenix_dress_S8E11.png|Spike as a model for Rarity Marks for Effort Spike_notices_his_wing_covering_the_projector_S8E12.png Spike_marveling_at_his_new_wings_S8E12.png Spike looking embarrassed at Twilight S8E12.png Spike_walking_up_with_three_diplomas_S8E12.png A Matter of Principals Main ponies with glowing cutie marks S8E15.png Twilight joins her friends in the throne room S8E15.png Mane Six called to the far edge of Equestria S8E15.png Mane Six look at their floating cutie marks S8E15.png Starlight --why are you here now-- S8E15.png Starlight --Twilight picked me for the job-- S8E15.png Starlight and Spike enter Twilight's office S8E15.png Spike bursts out of wheel of Limburger S8E15.png Spike and Starlight duck under Smolder's fire S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer telling Discord to leave S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer confronting Coach Discord S8E15.png Starlight un-banishing Discord from the school S8E15.png Discord Restored.jpg Young Six surprised by Starlight's decision S8E15.png Spike and Discord (S8E15).png The Hearth's Warming Club Twilight_'you'll_have_to_wait_and_see_'_S8E16.png Spike_looking_embarrassed_at_Twilight_S8E16.png The End in Friend Spike_holding_the_Amulet_of_Aurora_S8E17.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Spike and Smolder appear drenched in water S8E21.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Rockhoof_in_library_S8E21.png Father Knows Beast Smolder teaching you to fly like a pony S8E24.png Smolder and Spike flying together S8E24.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike hoof-bump S8E24.png Spike and Smolder worried about Sludge S8E24.png Spike_and_Sludge_walking_through_town_S8E24.png Smolder_I_found_the_perfect_cave_S8E24_1.png Smolder_any_comfortable_rocks_S8E24_1.png Smolder_it_must_be_hard_growing_up_S8E24_1.png Spike apologizing to Twilight S8E24.png Twilight_and_Spike_sharing_a_hug_S8E24.png School Raze - Part 2 Mane Seven getting their magic back S8E26.png Mane Seven glaring at Cozy Glow S8E26.png Young Six in graduation gowns S8E26.png Neighsay_apologizes_to_Young_Six_S8E26.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Applejack_'traditional_holiday_meltdown_'_MLPBGE.png Twilight 'I was stressed about shopping ' MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Rarity_listening_to_Spike's_song_MLPBGE_1.png Rarity_touched_by_Spike's_song_MLPBGE.png Spike_I_really_hope_my_gifting_MLPBGE.png Spike_'didn't_ruin_your_holiday_'_MLPBGE_1.png Rarity_moved_by_Spike's_song_MLPBGE_1.png Rarity_kisses_Spike_on_the_cheek_MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Spike_'7weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Spike_'4weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Spike_'2weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png MLP_Facebook_header_My_Little_Dragon_Spike_is_Magic.jpg Guardians_of_Harmony_Amazon_Banner.png 42df0ecfb779646befe15bc12609a678.png School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Comics Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png 1398835900395.jpg Others Spike the Dragon (Now with Wings).png|Spike with his new wings Equestria_Girls_Spike_dog_wearing_collar_with_tag.jpg Tumblr_lr659iC97Z1qdum5r.png Spike's comical scream.png|Spike screaming comically spike.png spike_sp.png humdrum_by_90sigma-d73jj1n.png Spike_ID_S8E11.png|Spike with wings Spike_-_Narrator_S2E11.png|Spike as the narrator Spike_Knight_ID_S5E13.png Comic_micro_9_cover_A.jpg Videos Attack of the Fifty Foot Dragon (Secret of My Excess) MLP FiM HD Spike Breaks Out in Stone Scales (Molt Down) MLP FiM HD Spike's Wings Appear Spike vs the Roc (Molt Down) MLP FiM HD Spike's Advanced Flying Lessons (Father Knows Beast) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries